


Ice Gothic

by NewtWiggles



Series: Flight Gothic [4]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Flight gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtWiggles/pseuds/NewtWiggles
Summary: Flight Gothic for the Ice Flight of Flight Rising





	Ice Gothic

****

-You can ward off the cold, but you can’t ward off the dark. It devours any light you try to put in it. It consumes you. It becomes part of you.

-The flowing auroras write the future across the sky. You never learned to read, but you think it’s written your name.

-Stumbling across the tundra you find a nest. You take the eggs with you. They never hatch, but you still sing to them. At night you’ve gotten used to the sound of crying from them. They never hatch.

-You see the crags in the distance. Each day you find yourself closer to their foothills. The land loves you. It wants to swallow you whole.

-You can ward off the cold, but you can’t ward off the light. It surrounds you with a false sense of time. It’s been months since you slept.

-You’ve been to the Fortress. You’ve looked into the ice and seen the creatures within. When you pass your own block, and stare into your own eyes, you know it’s time to leave.

-On the floes you cut a hole into the ice. The black water stares back up at you as you feed in your line. You blink. It blinks. You pull your line up and head home. There will be more fish tomorrow.

-You can ward off the cold.

- _It’s so cold._


End file.
